Drabbles: Secretos, Sentimientos y Pensamientos
by Haruka-Evans28
Summary: Hola ¿Siempre te has preguntado que esconden las mentes y los corazones de los integrantes del equipo 7 ? Entre y descubrelo. Pesimo sumary
1. Prologo

**PROLOGO**

Hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo fic mió. En este caso se trata de drabbles acerca del trio favorito de Naruto. Ellos por supuesto son: Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke.

Acá conoceremos verdades, secretos profundos y sentimientos confusos. Todo para conocer mejor para estos personajes.

Estos, en general giraran en torno de una palabra específica como seguro ya sabrán

Espero que les guste y si tienen alguna sugerencia, comentario agradable o critica constructiva por favor mándenmela

_**Naru-Laura**_


	2. Niño

Bueno aca empiezan los drabbles. Espero que les guste el primer secreto revelado.

Niño (Naruto)

Naruto Uzumaki tenía un secreto que nadie conocía.

Pero el no se preocupaba porque estaba seguro que aunque todo el mundo lo supiera nadie lo creería.

El estaba convencido que nadie creería, que el, en su interior aun era un niño asustadizo y llorón.

Por eso sonreía cuando pensaba en eso.

Nadie nunca pensaría que bajo toda su arrogancia se esconde una humildad extrema por temor a nunca estar a la altura de sus palabras.

Nadie nunca sospecharía que bajo esa seguridad y determinación era solo una forma de ocultar su terror y sus ganas de salir corriendo

Nadie se imaginaria que su lealtad a sus amigos y su capacidad de dar todo por ellos nacía de un sentimiento de no creerse digno de tenerlos y que debía dar todo de si para conservarlos

Nadie creería jamás que su sonrisa de autosuficiencia escondía las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos que hacia tiempo que quieren escapar

Pero habia algo que todo el mundo si sabia acerca de ese niño y eso era algo de lo que todo el mundo estaba seguro

El era un niño que nunca se rendía y que nunca lo hará

_N/A: espero que les haya gustado. Este es el primero de varios drabbles y es sobre Naruto-chan._

_Si les gusto ya saben que hacer_

_Les dejo un adelanto en el próximo sabremos quien es de verdad el mas arrogante de los miembros del equipo siete_

_Suerte _


	3. Arrogancia

Un nuevo capitulo. Conoceremos mejor a un nuevo integrante. Y su secreto mejor guardado.

Arrogancia (Sakura)

Cualquiera que conozca al equipo siete, puede responder sin dudar que Naruto es el más arrogante de los tres. Y todo el mundo pensaría que tiene razón.

Pero se equivocaría. Todos se equivocan.

Cierta florcita lo era. Su arrogancia era muy grande pero sabia esconderla.

Por eso es que le gustaba tanto Sasuke ¿Qué mejor regalo para su ego que conquistar al chico mas codiciado de toda su aldea?

Por eso molestaba tanto a Naruto. No podía concebir que un idiota como el la superara tan abiertamente

Por eso estudiaba tanto. Adoraba que todos le dijeran que era la mente más analítica que todos o que era la que progresaba más rápido

Por eso no quería tener nada romántico con Lee ¿Cómo una princesa como ella, tenia que tener algo con alguien tan raro?

Y nadie se daba cuenta. Nadie creería que esa niña buena y lista fuese tan arrogante

Y eso la enorgullecía más. Su perfecto disfraz

_N/A: acá traje un nuevo capitulo y pudimos conocer mejor a la pequeña Sakura. Siempre la imagine con ego bastante grande aunque eso no la hace malani nada por el estilo. _

_Ojala les haya gustado_


	4. Indiferencia

Un nuevo capitulo un nuevo secreto. Descubre de donde surge la indiferencia

Indiferencia ( Sasuke)

Dicen que el amor y el odio son dos caras de la misma moneda y que la indiferencia es el opuesto de ambos

Si hay una prueba de eso es Sasuke Uchiha

Cuando fue pequeño probo los dos lados de esa moneda. Amor a sus a padres y hermano. Luego la moneda cambio de lado Y eso le hizo darse cuenta que el opuesto a la moneda era mejor

Mejor para ganar poder, mejor para cumplir su misión de vengador y sobretodo, mejor para no sufrir mas.

Lastima que su barrera de hielo de hielo se estaba empezando a derretir. Sobre todo cuando estaba con sus amigos.

Eso ponía en riesgo su misión. Y lo ponía en una situación en la que podría volver a sufrir. Por eso se cubría con mas hielo y frió para poder apagar esa flama que siente en el pecho

Esa flama era amistad

_N/a: ahora les traje un nuevo capitulo de Sasu-chan. También ahora podemos ver porque es tan frió con sus compañeros. Jaja pobre tiene miedo de sufrir_

_Como se habrán dado cuenta subí tres capítulos de golpe. Es que quería que este fic ya cuente con algo de los tres integrantes. Los demás no se cuando los subiré._

_Ya tengo varios escritos pero no me convencen mucho, así que habrá que esperar _

_Suerte y besos_


	5. Sonrisa

Les dejo una nueva entrega. Este es el unico de los que tengo escritos que ha pasado las pruebas necesarias. Espero que les guste

Sonrisa (Sasu/Naru/Saku)

Hay distintos tipo de sonrisa en el mundo. Las hay sinceras, las hay calidas, las hay frías etc. También cada sonrisa se ve distinta en la cara de cada persona y la gente reacciona distinto a las sonrisas.

La de Sasuke, por ejemplo, era calida pero no era el todo sincera porque no podía de dejar de tener un toque de superioridad y arrogancia.

Pero todo el mundo la apreciaba porque era rara, ya que no se la veía con frecuencia

La de Sakura también era especial. Esta tenía un brillo especial que le llegaba a los ojos y parecía que todos se iluminaban con su sonrisa.

Pero no todos pedían apreciarla por mucho tiempo ya que el tonto de su amigo hacia que se borre enseguida con alguna de sus estupideces

La de Naruto era perfecta. Era calida y sincera. Siempre estaba presente cuando uno la necesitaba y de solo verla de llenabas de fuerza.

Pero su unico problema era que estaba tan seguido en su cara que ya nadie la apreciaba.

Hay distintos tipos de sonrisa y distintas formas de reaccionar ante ellas

En este caso, las sonrisas del quipo siete se complementaban y para ellos eran suficiente

_N/A: aka les dejo un drabble de los tres. Aca podemos ver que a pesar de ser diferentes entre si se complementan entre ellos y eso es lo que los hace fuertes_

_El proximo creo que sera de parejas. Creo que hare drabbles con las tres parejas que se forman y luego volvere a los individuales_

_Suerte. _


	6. Inocencia

Hola como lo prometí. Traigo una nueva entrega de drabbles, esta ves son de parejas lean y averigüen sobre quienes se tratan

Inocencia (Naruto/Sakura)

El pequeño rubio siempre fue inocente, a su muy especial forma.

A pesar de todas las cosas horribles que había visto o experimentado, su corazón siempre se mantuvo intacto.

Eso no cambio cuando creció. Aun cuando miraba revista con mujeres en posiciones "sugestivas", solo lo hacia por presión de sus amigos.

Y el no entendía, de forma profunda, que tenia de lindo ver esas fotos.

Su ingenuidad e inocencia era algo que todo el mundo siempre pudo apreciar

Por eso, Sakura estaba orgullosa de ser ella quien le sacaría su "inocencia" de una forma muy especial.

_N/A bueno aka les traigo otro cap. En este capitulo podemos ver otra faceta de Naruto y como esto influye en su relación Sakura. Esto es obviamente un Saku/Naru y si bien no estoy tan conforme con este, me encanta escribir sobre ellos dos._

_Bueno les dejo un adelanto del próximo capitulo_

_Toda enfermedad tiene un remedio y toda obsesión una cura _


	7. Cura

Aka esta la siguiente historia. También es sobre una pareja y vemos como su relacion ha cambiado

Cura (Sasuke/Sakura)

Ella ya no esta obsesionada con Sasuke.

Ya no se queda hasta tarde pensando como gustarle mas o se queda sin comer para estar mas flaca para el

Ya no esta más loca por verle todos los días. Ni ya no sufre con su indiferencia.Ya no se pregunta si ella es la que estaba haciendo algo mal.

Hay veces que hasta se olvida que era lo que le gustaba tanto de el. Se dio cuenta que su mundo sigue girando, no importa si el esta ahí.

Pero la pregunta clave es como sucedió. Fácil

Encontró una cura. Cierto rubio de ojos azules

_N/A este es el segundo drabble con la pareja de Saku/Sasu. No pude evitar incluir un toque de Naru/Saku. Como ya dije me encantan . Espero que les haya gustado _


	8. Hermandad

Esta es la ultima historia que subiré hoy. Y no porque no tenga ya algunos escritos. Es solo por falta de tiempo y ganas. Vine tarde del cole y quiero descansar

Así que les dejo con la historia

Hermandad (Sasuke/Naruto)

Ellos eran hermanos. No de sangre. Pero lo eran. Se querían como hermanos y se pelaban como hermanos

Cualquiera que los viera creía que se odiaban.

Peleas constantes, competencias crecientes y miradas desafiantes eran traducidas como odio

Pero solo aquellos que los conocían bien sabían la verdad. Ellos rivales, si eran. Sin embargo no eran enemigos

Solo era rivalidad fraternal

_N/a: este creo que es uno de los más cortos que he escrito pero me gusta bastante. Con esta reflexión acerca de su relación acabo con esta entrega. Los próximos tres serán individuales otra vez _

_Aprovecho para agradecer a _Woman in red y a nayru-san _por sus comentarios y su apoyo. Espero que les guste estos nuevos capítulos _


	9. Imparable

Hola lectores, aka les traigo una nueva serie de drabbles, que será la ultima por ahora mientras me dedico a mi siguiente proyecto.

Esto no quiere decir que terminare estas historias, sino que no las actualizare tan seguido como antes.

Asi que disfruten este nuevo pensamiento de uno de los integrantes del equipo siete

Imparable (Naruto)

Esa era la palabra que siempre venia a la mente cuando lo veían a el.

No importa si era entrenando, o peleando o simplemente comiendo ramen.

Todos los que veían esa determinación y ese brillo de confianza, sabían que llegaría alto, que nadie nunca lo detendría. Incluso su sonrisa decía eso.

Todos lo conocerían y los respetarían. Su nombre será famoso. La aldea contara sus aventuras y sus misiones por siglos.

El ya no solo será un chico huérfano con un demonio adentro.

El cumpliría sus promesas, el cumpliría sus sueños, el seria Hokague. El volaría más alto que cualquiera de los ninjas

Porque Naruto Uzumaki era imparable.

_N/A: hola, espero que les haya gustado. Este fic esta inspirado en un capitulo de los exámenes chunnin cuando Kabuto ve la determinación de Naruto y el mismo dice que el rubio es imparable._

_Así que no soy la única que lo piensa verdad???!!!!!_

_Bueno les dejo y que disfruten la siguiente historia_


	10. Impotencia

Siguiendo con la entrega, les dejo una de las historias que mas me ha gustado

Disfrútenla

Impotencia (Sasuke)

Es uno de los peores sentimientos que puede uno sentir. Ver pasar las cosas sin poder evitarlas.

Con los pies pegados al piso, los puños tensos y los dientes apretados. Los ojos llenos de lagrimas por la desesperación pero sin poderlas soltar por la indignación.

La rabia corriendo por tus venas pero hay algo que te detiene, algo superior a ti, que te mantiene inmóvil.

Tu mente inundada con las imágenes de las cosas que podrías haber hecho y es ahí cuando lloras. Y lo haces mientras sientes la impotencia con toda su fuerza y con cada lagrima esta aumenta

Esto sintió Sasuke a la edad de siete años al ver los cadáveres de sus padres

Al día siguiente, se juro así mismo nunca volver a sentir eso.

_N/A: Que les parecio? Esta es una de las historias que mas me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora. Pobre Sasu solo lo hago sufrir._

_Bueno como ya saben a siguiente historia es la ultima por algun tiempo asi que espero que les guste _


	11. Inteligencia

Bueno, como ya dije esta va a ser la ultima historia en algun tiempo mientras me dedico a mi siguiente proyecto,

Es otro secreto sobre la integrante del grupo siete, Gócenla

Inteligencia (Sakura)

Ese era su don, su único aporte al equipo. Y eso le gustaba

La hacia sentirse útil y necesitada. Era la única de los tres que podía analizar las situaciones. Naruto era muy impulsivo y Sasuke era muy frió para pensar con objetividad y claridad.

Así que ese era su trabajo. Y lo amaba

Pero también lo odiaba. Porque todo el mundo esperaba grandes cosas de ella. Los estándares y la presión aumentaban. En cada misión, a cada minuto. Y ella no sabía si podía estar a la altura de la situación.

Todos creen que la inteligencia es un don. Y si lo es. Pero pocos como Sakura sabían que podía ser una maldición también.

_N/A: que tal? Este fic contiene un poco de experiencias personales. Sin querer agrandarme, digamos que se lo que siente ella por ser inteligente. _

_Bueno acá concluye esta entrega y no se cuando volverá a ser la siguiente. Tengo algunos escritos pero prefiero concentrarme en mi siguiente proyecto. _

_Para mas información entren a mi bio y ahí les explico mejor. Espero que lo lean y les guste también_


	12. Sueño

Hola, lectores. Ya se que dije que no actualizaria en un tiempo pero como tenia este escrito no me pude resistir.

Les dejo un secreto bien guardado de un integrante de nuestro equipo favorito y que no se ve muchas veces

Sueño (Kyūbi)

Todas las personas tienen sueños.

Los que pocos saben es que los bijus también tienen los tienen. Y Kyūbi no era la excepción

Su sueño era la destrucción. Pero ese sueño se vio frustrado cuando un humano lo sello en el cuerpo de un huérfano. Su único consuelo fue que ese humano murió.

Sin nada más que hacer se retiro a dormir. Durmió hasta que un sonido lo despertó.

Era el sonido de un llanto. El llanto de su contenedor. Habían pasado 7 años y el huérfano ya había crecido. Vio como los aldeanos odiaban al niño, solo porque el estaba adentro.

También escuchaba todas las noches como el niño lloraba. Y por primera vez sintió odio por si mismo.

El huérfano no merecía sufrir tanto. Un día cuando se preparo para escuchas una vez más el llanto, este no llego. El huérfano se seco las pocas lágrimas que habían caído y se prometía a si mismo que el seria reconocido.

Y en ese momento, el espíritu dentro de el se prometía ayudarle.

Ese seria su nuevo sueño, solo que no fracasaría.

_N/A: bueno que tal quedo? En este fic quise tratar dos cuestiones. El sueño del espiritu y la infancia de naruto a traves de otros ojos y que mejor que el de los ojos del "responsable". Asi que si les gusto por favor dejenmelo saber. _

_Tambien quiero agradecer a todas las personas que hasta ahora me han dejado sus comentarios. Es gracias a ellos que escribo estas historias_


	13. Nombre

Hola. Como estaba aburrida hoy en el cole, escribí estos drabbles para pasar el tiempo y ahora los subo

Disfrutenlos

Nombre ( Naruto)

Para la mayoría, era solo eso. Un nombre

Una palabra, carente se sentimientos, carente de cuerpo. Los aldeanos lo nombraban, pero era como si le hablaran al aire o un espacio vació.

Para ellos, el solo era un nombre, que venia acompañado con la palabra destrucción.

Para la mayoría, el era un solo una palabra, una acción o hasta un insulto. El era solo un nombre, letras. Naruto era todo menos persona

Y el sueño de esa palabra era convertirse en persona, ocupar su lugar, llenar su espacio. Dejar de ser una acción maligna, no ser usado mas como un insulto.

Ser reconocido, ser respetado.

Pero por sobretodo, dejar de ser solo un nombre

_N/a: hola. Para variar decidí hace sufrir esta vez a Naruto y no Sasuke-kun a pedido de algunas lectoras. _

_Jaja. Este se me ocurrió al pensar en el primer capitulo de la serie. Pobre!!_

_Ya saben si les gusta o no dejen comentarios_


	14. Capullo

Hey que onda aka el segundo drabble de esta entrega. Ojala les guste

Capullo (Sakura)

Ella era un capullo. A la espera de florecer

Frágil y dependiente. Por el momento y aunque no lo quisiera, nesecitaba que lo protegieran. Cuando se abriera, ella seria fuerte y linda

Se sabría defender y sorprendería a todos con su poder

Cuando llegara ese momento llegara, su banda tocaría su frente y ella estaría lista

Al llegar el tan esperado momento, se sintió segura. Con firmeza sintió el roce de la tela en su frente. Y la confianza inundo su ser

Ahí todos lo supieron, el capullo había florecido

_N/A: este capitulo se me ocurrio cuando vi la pelea entre ella e Ino. Ahí la rubia le dice la frase final de mi fic. Me gusta inspirarme en los capitulos para escribir estos drabbles_

_Hasta el siguiente_


	15. Sangre

Este es el último de esta entrega. Espero que les guste es como ya deben saber sobre Sasuke pero ya no lo hice a sufrir esta vez le toco a Naruto-kun

Sangre (Sasuke)

Siempre se dijo que la sangre es más espesa que el agua. La es lo mas importante. Y es la que siempre esta ahí para ayudarte.

No importa lo que pase. Eso siempre se dijo eso

Pero no por eso estaba bien

Para Sasuke, su sangre no importa. Su familia no esta ahí para ayudarle. El si tiene una familia, pero no es de sangre

El si tiene gente que se preocupa por el. Pero no son sus padres o hermano. Su familia son un rubio hiperactivo y una pelirosa cargosa

No son perfectos pero sus vínculos son mas fuertes que la sangre

_N/a: bueno este e. espero que les haya gustado. Una pequeña reflexión acerca de Sasu y su nueva familia. _

_Un aviso pequeño: estoy haciendo un drabble sobre dos parejas una es Naru/Saku y me falta la de Sasuke-kun. Por favor manden ideas sobre quien seria la mejor _


	16. Puntos de vista

Hola perdón porque me tarde tanto en actualizar pero estaba ocupada con mi otroa historia. Asi que para que esten contentos les dejo esta entrega

Puntos de vista (Sasu/Naru/Saku)

Cada persona tiene su punto de vista y sus propias opiniones. Siempre se puede pensar lo que se quiera.

Un ejemplo es que Sasuke piensa que naruto es un dobe, impulsivo, un desastre pero noble y digno de confianza. Mientras que Sakura es una fastidiosa y una gruñona pero lista y graciosa.

Sakura piensa que Sasuke es genial, apuesto pero indiferente y muy frió. Naruto, para ella, es un atolondrado y un tragón pero tierno y valiente.

Naruto cree a su vez que sasuke es un idiota arrogante pero que es su mejor amigo y casi hermano. Y que Sakura es violenta y agresiva pero linda y que es el amor de su vida.

Cada uno de ellos tiene su propio punto de vista y sus propias opiniones.

Pero todo estará bien, mientras se consideren amigos

_N/a: Esta historia esta inspirada en el capitulo en Kakashi-sensei les hace su prueba final para hacerse genin. Ahí podemos que son diferentes pero al final se convierten en un equipo._

_Sigo teniendo problemas para encontrarle pareja a Sasuke-kun para mis historias asi que si tienen una idea háganmela saber _

_Comentarios por favor_


	17. Motivo

Aka les dejo esta nueva entrega de este conjunto de drabbles sobre el equipo 7

Espero que les guste

Motivo (Saku/Naru/Sasu)

Eso es algo que todas las personas siempre quieren encontrar. Todas, siempre, quieren encontrar algo que explique el comportamiento de las demás personas

Nunca existe la casualidad. Nada pasa sin una razón de ser. Todo siempre pasa por algo o hasta por alguien.

Pura causalidad. Hay una causa y hay una acción. Así es siempre. Nada nunca pasa porque si.

Son felices cuando encuentran el motivo. Por lo que se confunden cuando no encuentran. Que es lo que pasa cuando ven al equipo 7 que se volvió a unir recientemente.

Cuando los ven caminar juntos, hacia alguna misión o solo paseando, como si nada nunca hubiera pasado, los miran raro, como queriendo encontrar algún motivo oculto que los lleve a actuar así.

No entienden a Sasuke que dejo a sus amigos, traiciono a su aldea y escapo con otro traidor, todo por una venganza que ellos creían inútil.

Después volver a su aldea nuevamente, renunciando a su venganza por sus amigos. O que ahora este con una chica a la que nunca le presto atención.

Tampoco a Naruto que siempre los protege por más que ellos siempre lo trataron mal. O porque se fue detrás de Sasuke que lo traiciono.

O porque siempre busco la felicidad de Sakura que siempre lo insultaba y le pegaba

Ni siquiera la entienden a Sakura.

Porque siempre andaba a tras de Sasuke que nunca le prestaba atención. Su amistad con Ino a la que siempre molestaba

Y los más importante porque ahora esta con Naruto la misma persona a la que siempre insulto y pego.

Muchas acciones sin razón. Es por eso que siempre los miran raro. Solo quieren entender.

Pero lo más curioso es que el equipo 7 sabe que los miran raro. Pero no les importa

Solo sonríen porque ellos saben que hay acciones que no necesitan un motivo.

Por eso no les importa como los miran. Para ellos les basta estar juntos.

_N/A:_

_Siempre me gusto pensar que el sentimiento de amistad que los une es mas fuerte que cualquier razon o logica _

_Si les gusto esto ya saben que hacer. _


End file.
